hollowknightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Absolute Radiance
Absolute Radiance – boss pojawiający się w grze Hollow Knight. Jest jedną z finałowych bossów, a także doskonałą formą Radiance. Charakterystyka Absolute Radiance wygląda identycznie jak zwykła Radiance. Jest gigantyczną, białą ćmą wzorowaną najprawdopodobniej na jedwabniku morwowym. Posiada trzy szpikulce na głowie, przypominające kształtem koronę, a także świecące, żółte oczy. Zamiast ramion posiada skrzydła przypominające pióra, a także dysponuje sztywnymi, owadzimi odnóżami. Boss Walka z Absolute Radiance ma miejsce w Pantheon of Hallownest po pokonaniu Pure Vessela. Arena jest podobna do tej co w walce z Radiance, ale w tle starcie obserwuje siedząca na tronie Godseeker. Po wkroczeniu na arenę słońce w tle rozwinie skrzydła i przed graczem objawi się sama Absolute Radiance, wydając z siebie krzyk. Następnie ukazana zostanie karta tytułowa bossa i nastąpi walka. Absolute Radiance korzysta z tych samych ataków co zwykła Radiance, ale ulepszonych i znacznie szybszych: *Absolute Radiance znacznie szybciej wystrzeliwuje promienie ze swojej głowy. *Absolute Radiance przywołuje teraz dwa zestawy mieczy, zamiast jednego, które następnie rozrzuca dookoła siebie. *Pionowe miecze lecą z góry znacznie szybciej i z krótszymi przerwami między kolejnymi falami. Spadają tak samo szybko jak w czwartej fazie walki z Radiance. *Poziome miecze przemieszczają się znacznie szybciej i z krótszymi przerwami między kolejnymi falami. Lecą tak samo szybko jak w czwartej fazie walki z Radiance. *Absolute Radiance zatrzymuje się w miejscu na znacznie krótszy okres czasu, podczas tworzenia słupów światła. Gdy słup dojdzie do połowy areny Absolute Radiance może wykonywać już kolejny atak. *Kule światła wystrzeliwane przez Absolute Radiance są bardziej żółte i poruszają się znacznie szybciej. Ich skręcanie jest również ostrzejsze podczas naprowadzania na gracza. Absolute Radiance przywołuje kolejne pociski co pół sekundy, mogąc wystrzelić maksymalnie cztery podczas jednego wyprowadzenia tego ataku. *Pod koniec walki Absolute Radiance znacznie szybciej wystrzeliwuje pojedyncze promienie światła, jeden za drugim, dając im tylko bardzo krótki czas na naładowanie się. Kolejny laser jest wystrzeliwany natychmiast po tym jak poprzedni się zakończy. *Jedyny nowy atak Absolute Radiance pojawia się w szóstej fazie walki. Polega na wystrzeliwaniu kul światła, ale bardzo szybko i jedna za drugą. Poruszają się również w sposób zbliżony do tego u zwykłej Radiance i dodatkowo znikają jeśli znajdą się poz ekrannem. Walka z Absolute Radiance przebiega podobnie jak ze zwykłą Radiance, do fazy trzeciej. W fazie czwartej zmienia się układ unoszących się w powietrzu platform. W fazie piątej nie pojawiają się również Siblings, które można zauważyć w tle podczas walki ze zwykłą Radiance. Po wspięciu się po platformach, gracz trafi na dwie platformy zawieszone tuż nad Void. W tej nowej, szóstej fazie, Absolute Radiance unosi się nad platformami i co jakiś czas teleportuje, nieustannie wystrzeliwując pojedyncze kule światła które starają się namierzać gracza. Po zadaniu jej ostatecznego uderzenia w tej fazie, Knight zjednoczy się z Void, przekształcając w nową, potężną formę. Następnie owa transformacja rozerwie rdzeń Absolute Radiance, uwalniając z niego Essence i zadając jej serię brutalnych uderzeń, aż wreszcie boss zostanie pochłonięty przez Void. Po pokonaniu Absolute Radiance w Pantheon of Hallownest gracz otrzymuje zakończenie "Embrace the Void", lub jego wersję z Delicate Flower, jeśli został on wręczony wcześniej Godseeker. Godmaster Dream Nail Muzyka }} Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Absolute Radiance, Radiance i i Nightmare King Grimm to jedni z trzech bossów w grze Hollow Knight, którzy posiadają własną kartę tytułową. en:Absolute Radiance Kategoria:Bossowie z Hallownest